True love comes in many packages
by SnowWolf33
Summary: My first chapter fic. During an attack from Dr.Eggman as Shadow tried to protect both Emilie and the chaos emerald Shadow discovers he may have feelings for the frightened human girl who is more frightened of him than the attacks. R&R.... not best summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Note: I decided to write this chapter fanfic because I simply just want to get away from the Robotboy fanfics. Anyway I don't own any of the characters in this story apart from Emilie. Sonic and Co belong to Sega and SonicTeam.

It was a dark and stormy night in Station Square. A young girl lay awake in her bed. She lived in a small apartment that her mother had bought. The girl couldn't sleep at all that night her mother had left on a trip but she never returned. The girl was shaking from fright as he eyes scanned the dark bedroom which light up every minute or so as a lightning flashed in the sky. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the shadows of three figures outside of the window and she let out a small whimper as she curled up into a ball her back facing the window. She faintly heard the window of her bedroom open but she didn't turn to look at who it was afraid it might be a robber.

The girl heard 6 pairs of footsteps near her bed and she tensed. Then she heard the silent conversation that had been unnoticeably going on between the three.

"—think you're doing want to give this kid a heart attack?" She heard one say.

"Don't worry the kid won't make a peep." She heard another one say. They where right besides her bed now and she cringed.

"I don't want any part of this…why did you even bring me along." She heard the last one say. She noticed that they all had a range in tones and she also noticed that they where all male.

She felt something poke her back and she tensed even more.

"Come on wakey wakey." The creature that had poked her said as he started poking her again. She whimpered again and slowly peeked over and came face to face with a certain blue hedgehog hero and she screamed since it was too dark in the room to identify the intruder. She scooted away frantically until she fell out of the bed with a yelp.

"I told you so." She faintly heard one of the intruders say. She quickly went to flip on the lights and nearly screamed again when she took a good look at the three intruders.

"What are you doing in my house…get out." She said frantically as she went over to grab a bat that lay at the foot of the bed.

"Easy there kiddo." Sonic said appearing unphased by the bat the girl now held after all he had faced bigger threats that a mere baseball bat.

"What do you want?" She said cautiously stepping closer but not letting go of the bat.

"You're in danger…there's something in your house that our enemy wants…now I have no idea how it got here." Knuckles was the one who spoke now. The red echidna seemed to be taking things calmly as he did not want to frighten the girl more than she already was.

"I don't know what you're talking about there's nothing here." She said puzzled looking around for anything that was worth taking.

"We say otherwise kid." A certain ill humored black and red hedgehog spoke up making her back away. Sonic shook his head and stepped towards the frightened girl.

"Don't listen to mister grumpy pants here." Sonic said as he extended a gloved hand towards the girl. The girl was not much taller than Sonic or the other two in the room considering her age. She looked at Sonic hesitantly.

"What's your name?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"M--- My name is Emilie." The girl said.

"Well nice to meet you Emilie...you probably know who we are right?" Sonic asked tilting his head to the side. Emilie nodded.

"Yeah I do." She whispered less hesitantly. "You can search the apartment and see if you can find what you're looking for." Emilie sat down on her bed well aware that Shadow was still standing by it. She felt nervous in his presence and decided it was best just to not look at the black hedgehog. She sat waiting while the other two search her house for the precious Chaos Emerald that lay hidden somewhere. Emilie took quick glances at Shadow who in turn pretended that she wasn't there. Little did they know that Dr. Eggman was on his way to the girl's residence at this very moment.

After a few minutes of silence she swore she heard a loud thumping sound getting closer and closer.

"Can anyone hear that?" Emilie asked and everyone stopped what they where doing to listen. Apparently they heard it too but before anyone could do anything the wall was burst to pieces as what appeared a metal hand went through the wall crushing anything in its path. Emilie screamed loudly and clung to the nearest thing to her which happened to be Shadow.

"Damn…that was fast." Sonic said as he eyed the girl who was at the moment clinging to a very annoyed black and red hedgehog. The mechanical hand searched the place destroying anything and everything, it stopped inches in front of Shadow who stood unphased by this but was more annoyed with the human girl that was now shaking with fear against his side.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled to catch the other hedgehog's attention. Successfully the other turned to look at Sonic.

"What?" Shadow asked a slightly annoyed tone was noticeable in his voice.

"Take the chaos emerald and Emilie and go somewhere safe!" Sonic yelled as he tossed the chaos emerald that Knuckles had found at Shadow, who in turn caught it and looked questioningly at the blue hedgehog.

"Why do I have to take the girl to safety why don't you?" Shadow grumbled.

"Just do it Shadow we're running out of time." Sonic said a he pointed to the large machine outside. In the cockpit of the machine sat a very enraged Dr. Eggman.

"Fine…but you'll pay for this." Shadow muttered as he raised the chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said and with a flash of light both he and the girl were gone along with the chaos emerald. Knuckles nudged Sonic of the side which caused the blue hedgehog to turn and look at him questioningly.

"Sonic why'd you leave that girl alone with Shadow? Who knows what he will do to her." The echidna sounded very annoyed as he did not trust the black and red hedgehog.

"I don trust him with her either but it had to be done…now lets focus on the task at hand." Sonic replied as he pointed in the direction where Dr. Eggman's machine was.

* * *

End of the first chapter…stay tuned to see what happens to Emilie. Will Shadow kill her or end up protecting her? Read and find out!! I will write up the second chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Note: Here's chapter two people. And again I do not own any of the characters except for Emilie.

As Sonic and Knuckles where busy trying to beat Dr. Eggman again, Shadow had his hands full with more than a dozen robots that belonged to as he seeked the chaos emerald Shadow had. Shadow had warped to an abandoned building rooftop a ways away from Station Square. Emilie was now cowering besides the black and red hedgehog as he fought off the menacing robots. Shadow was having a hard time fighting off the many robots as it was hard for him to move with the human girl that was presently clinging to his side as she had nothing else to cling to causing the young human girl to get a deep gash on her face and shoulder. Once Shadow finally got rid of the bothering robots he eyed Emilie who now that she had noticed that the menace was gone had let go of Shadow and was now standing near the edge of the rooftop.

Shadow watched the girl silently he noticed that something was wrong with the girl hence she swayed slightly from side to side. He walked slowly over to her to see if she was alright even though something in his mind told him to stay put, Shadow's eyes widened as the girl passed out and he caught her before she could tumble down to her death. He noticed the wounds the girl had received and cursed himself silently for letting her get hurt.

Sonic and Knuckles ran through the city looking for where Shadow might have taken the girl to, afraid of what he may have done to the frightened human. Sonic spotted a newscast on a television in a store window. The newscast showed Shadow fighting against a dozen or more robots and the girl cowering against his side before the screen went blank.

"We have to find that place." Sonic said to Knuckles who in turn nodded.

"Its not far from here it's that lone abandoned building." Knuckles said as he ran in the direction of where the building resided Sonic followed suit.

Once the hedgehog and the echidna got to the site where the small battle had taken place their eyes went wide one would think they would roll out of their heads. Just minutes ago Shadow wanted nothing to do with the human girl. Now they had found him holding the girl's limp form sort of protectively. He had one arm behind her back and the other arm under her knees the girl's head rested against the white tuft of fur on his chest which was now stained with the blood from the girl's face wound. Both Sonic and Knuckles advanced towards Shadow they both noticed the blood both on Shadow as well as on the girl.

"Shadow…is she ok?" Sonic asked crossing his arms over his chest as he came to stand nest to the black and red hedgehog.

"She'll be fine; it's just a couple scratches." Shadow said in an indifferent tone as he was still trying to figure out why he had saved the girl in the first place.

"She's in shock." They heard Knuckles say quietly.

"We should take her back to my house and get those wounds cleaned." Sonic said as he without warning took the girl from Shadow, who to Sonic's surprise let off a small protesting growl but he decided to ignore the other hedgehog. Sonic ran back to his house the other two followed suit.

When the three arrived at Sonic's house which resided away from the city. The blue hedgehog set her in a bed in the guest room. This was being used by Shadow, who didn't really mind. Tails walked into the room to see what his friends where fussing over as usual avoiding Shadow who sat on the couch deep in thought.

"Hey Sonic, what do you have here?" Tails asked as he eyed the unconscious girl that Sonic was bandaging up.

"A friend you would say. We rescued her from being killed." Sonic answered his best friend's question.

"Oh I see. Well how long do you plan on keeping her here?" Tails asked again.

"As long as she needs to stay here." This time Knuckles was the one who answered Tails. The young fox looked at Knuckles questioningly.

"What's up with you Knuckles?" Tails asked and the echidna shook his head and walked out of the room. Both Sonic and Tails looked after him bewildered. The hedgehog and the fox both started laughing silently.

"Well that should do it. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up." Sonic said as he finished bandaging up the girl's shoulder and did as much as he could with the left side of the girl's face.

"Heh just a couple scratches. Shadow was wrong about that." Sonic said as he pulled his best friend out of the room to let the girl rest. Almost as soon as the two left the room the door opened and a certain ill humored black and red hedgehog walked in standing silently in a corner of the room watching the human girl.

Well that's it for the second chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love leaving you guys at cliff hangers it makes it much more interesting. Anyway what will happen next when Emilie wakes up and finds herself in a strange place with Shadow in the room watching her? What will she do? Stay tuned and find out in my next chapter which I shall post as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Note: Here's chapter three everyone! And again I do not own any of these characters except for Emilie.

It was about a quarter past midnight of the next day when Emilie finally regained consciousness she blinked opened her eyes and looked about. Shadow had not left the room at all, but he now was propped against the wall his arms over his chest and his eyes where closed. Emilie looked around the dark room and whimpered slightly. Shadow's ear twitched when she whimpered and he opened his eyes to look at her. He wasn't sure if he should go over to her since he was sure she was still afraid. Emilie grasped the sheets of the bed with a death like grip.

"W-- Where am I?" She asked herself softly still unaware that Shadow was in the darkest corner of the room. Shadow stepped o of the corner when he was sure she wasn't looking his way.

"You're in Sonic's house." Shadow answered her, his tone was again indifferent. Emilie's head shot to the side to look at him she instinctively backed away until she fell off the bed with a soft thump, groaning softly.

"Don't hurt yourself now. Sonic will kill me." Shadow said as he stepped to her side helping her up back onto the bed. "If he can." Shadow added silently. She whimpered again no looking at him causing his ear to twitch again.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe now." Shadow said to her in a slightly softer tone. There was no hint of friendliness on his face other than the soft tone. She looked at Shadow not sure whether to believe what he said or not. She scooted away from Shadow as he sat down on the bed. Unbelievably Shadow held out a gloved hand towards her. She looked at the black and red hedgehog puzzled, she had always found him intimidating, but he much to her surprise wasn't trying to kill her. He had saved her but she still wasn't sure whether to trust the hedgehog or not. She was still scared about what happened the night before. Emilie hesitantly placed her hand in Shadow's not looking at him she then climbed onto his lap and cuddled against his chest. Shadow wasn't expecting this and he was taken aback. Shadow froze when she climbed onto his lap not moving an inch as he stared at the wall. Emilie looked up at him.

"S—Shadow?" She asked suddenly scared again. Shadow blinked and snapped out of his frozen-like state.

"It's nothing." He responded to an unasked question as he wrapped one arm around her. The two remained this way for several endless minutes. Gradually they both fell asleep switching to a different position. Emilie had he head on Shadow's chest and her body rested on the bed. Shadow's arm was around her shoulders. Shadow lay on his back on the bed.

When Sonic went to check up on how Emilie was doing his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor.

"What is this?!?" Sonic yelled waking up the whole house. Emilie was startle and nearly fell off the bed.

"Keep it down Sonic some of us are trying to sleep." Shadow grumbled as he placed an arm over his eyes. Emilie giggled slightly.

"Sonic. Do you have anything to eat?" Emilie asked the blue hedgehog as she climbed over Shadow to reach the side closest to where Sonic was.

"Sure Emilie. Knuckles, Tails and I were just making some pancakes for breakfast." Sonic said. Shadow had no choice now but to get of bed so he did smoothing out his quills. Emilie had stopped by the doorway to look back at Shadow once Sonic had gone back to the kitchen.

"Are you coming Shadow?" She asked shyly as she eyed the black and red hedgehog standing by the bed.

"In a minute. You go downstairs and eat." Shadow said to her his voice seemed far off as if he wasn't really there. She nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Sonic's house wasn't really that big but it was bigger than what used to be her apartment. Emilie walked into the kitchen all three creatures in the kitchen turned to look at her and she waved sheepishly.

"How are you feeling? Both Tails and Knuckles asked at the same time.

"Am feeling better thank, you for asking." She said as she took a seat on one of the chairs in the small kitchen table. Sonic set a plate of pancakes in front of her and smiled. The others sat with their plates and began to eat. Sonic sat on Emilie's right side and Knuckles sat on her left whilst Tails sat across from her. There were no more empty seats in the table. Just as Emilie was about to take a bite she felt a hand on her shoulder and her face paled, she snuck a peek at the others who had stopped in mid bite as they stared at something behind her. She was almost too afraid to look back at who it was.

"Scared again?" Asked a familiar voice and she turned back to look.

"Oh. Hey S--Shadow." Emilie said her voice shaking slightly. She faintly heard Shadow chuckle and she froze.

"I told you there's no need for you to be scared." With that said Shadow turned and walked to the living room. Emilie began to eat very aware that she had 6 pairs of eyes on her. Knuckles nudged her side.

"Seems like someone likes you." Knuckles said teasingly making the girl blush scarlet.

"Knuckles don't bother her." Sonic said as he chewed on a piece of pancake.

"Fine..." Knuckles protested as he shook his head. Once breakfast was over everyone moved into the living room to discuss what they where to do today. Emilie sat nervously besides Shadow on the blue couch in Sonic's living room. Sonic and Knuckles sat on the other couch while Tails sat on the armrest.

"So what does everyone want to do today?" Sonic asked.

"A walk through the city sound good to me." Emilie said as she played with the fur on Shadow's arm. Shadow seemed unphased by her playing with his fur but his mind was elsewhere as he kept his eyes on the girl wondering what it was about her that he felt drawn to.

"Then we'll go for a walk, and maybe ice cream would that make you happy?" Sonic offered. Emilie nodded happily as she got up and tugged Shadow along*

"Let's go then." Emilie said as she also grabbed Sonic and tugged him along. Tails and Knuckles chuckled quietly as Emilie dragged the two hedgehogs toward the door.

The five of them were now walking along the shops in the city Emilie was window shopping as she was now less scared when surrounded by other humans. Shadow rolled his eyes every time the girl got excited over a pretty piece of clothing or jewelry. But then something unspeakable happened a robot came out of nowhere and attacked Emilie, the now frightened human girl was slammed repeatedly against a wall before she was thrown against a dead end in an alley. Shadow watched bewildered as he hadn't had enough time to act. Sonic and the others began an attack on the robot while Shadow went to where the robot had thrown the girl to see if she was still alive.

End of chapter three. Nice cliff hanger huh? Is Emilie still alive? How badly is she injured? Will this trigger Shadow's protective side? Find out in the next chapter! I will post it up as soon as possible. Until then stay tuned! I know am posting chapters really quickly I have way too much free time on my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Note: Here's chapter four people! Thanks for the reviews! Anyways i do not own any of these characters except for Emilie. Now on to the story!

"Emilie!" Shadow's shout could be heard as the black and red hedgehog ran over to where the seemingly badly injured girl was. Shadow brushed some debris that had fallen on her off her body, he pressed his ear to her chest and sighed in relief as he heard a faint but steady heartbeat, but it wasn't strong enough to say that she was out of the woods yet. Shadow looked over the girl to asses how badly injured she was. Emilie had four broken ribs, both her wrists where badly twisted, she had several nasty looking gashes on her and a lot of big bruises. Shadow carefully picked the girl up as Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were walking over to him.

"How bad is she Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty bad I would say, but not so bad that she would die." Shadow said silently.

"I say we take her to the hospital." Knuckles offered. The two hedgehogs nodded in unison as they agreed with Knuckles.

All four of them made their way over to the hospital. Shadow had to keep from growling at anyone who got near the injured girl as the doctor and nurses assed her injuries and determined what she needed. One thing was obvious to Shadow that with her badly twisted wrists she could feed herself. He closed his eyes in frustration at the thought of being humiliated in front of the others by having to feed the girl. A voice in his head told him to ignore the others and do what was best for the girl's well being. Once all the fuss was over and things finally settled down. Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all relaxed and sat both on the couch as well as on a spare chair. Shadow was the only one who sat on Emilie's hospital bed looking at one of the walls. As they waited for her to wake up Shadow was so bored that he fell asleep in an awkward sitting position. His legs were pulled up against his chest. His arms around his knees and his cheek rested on top of his knees. Several hours later while all were asleep Emilie decided to wake up.

"S—Shadow?" She called softly once she spotted the sleeping hedgehog.

No answer.

"Shadow?" She called again as she poked at him with her foot. A groan came out of his mouth followed by a few curses. Emilie blinked and poked him again apparently she had found this amusing. It was late afternoon the sun still shining brightly. Shadows eyes shot halfway open when she poked his side again. He practically attacked her.

"Shadow…quit playing around you're hurting me." Emilie squealed thinking the hedgehog was playing around, But soon she realized that Shadow was in fact not playing around. The black and red hedgehog was attacking her for real, her playful squeals turned to frightened cries for help. Knuckles was the first to hear Emilie's desperate cries for help.

"SHADOW!" Knuckles yelled. Shadow snapped out of his half asleep state and looked down at the frightened girl he was trying to smother the life out of and he closed his eyes slowly backing off the bed and at a corner of the room a pang of guilt coursing through his body. Knuckles stayed near the girl at all times shoving Shadow away every time he tried to get an inch near her. At one point Shadow felt nothing but jealousy.

"Knuckles I want to talk to you outside." Shadow said in again an indifferent tone. Everyone turned to look at Shadow but Knuckles nodded softly and followed Shadow outside of the hospital.

End of chapter four! Oh my Oh my things are really starting to heat up now! What will happen between Shadow and Knuckles? Why is Shadow so jealous now? Can Emilie stop them from hurting each other even in her injured state? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Note: Chapter Five is up my readers! Hope you enjoy this one! Also i know it's a little early in the fic to say this but i wanted your opinion. See i have a sequel to this story already planned so i wanted to ask you guys if i should go ahead and post it up too after i am done with this fic. Should i or shouldn't i? Anyway i do not own any of these characters except for Emilie. On to the story.

After Shadow and Knuckles had gone outside the doctor had came in to the room telling Emilie that she could get out of bed and walk around. Shortly after that Amy and Cream walked into the hospital room. After Amy had clung to Sonic as she usually did before the blue hedgehog peeled her off he excused himself by going to get some food for Emilie. Emilie paid no mind to the other two who just came in she got up out of her hospital bed which was starting to annoy her and walked over to the window. It looked over directly where Shadow had chosen his battle ground, she looked outside and two moving figures caught her attention she soon realized that Shadow hadn't called Knuckles outside to chat he had called the echidna out to fight. She stared bewildered at the fighting males as they threw punches and kicks at each other.

"Oh no." Emilie whispered quietly.

The girl tore the needle out of her arm that was connected to the IV drip and ran out of the room nearly mowing Sonic over.

"Emilie!" Both Sonic and Tails called after her. Sonic dropped the tray of food and ran after the girl getting in her way in no time making her stop.

"Emilie go back to the room don't fool around." Sonic said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Out of the way Sonic." She said as she pushed the hedgehog out of the way with her arm and ran of to stop the other two males from killing each other outside. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream where hot in pursuit.

Emilie finally made it outside with her friends, a bunch of doctors and nurses hot in pursuit behind her. She held and arm out as she made her way over to the fighting hedgehog and echidna.

"STOP IT!" She yelled at them a few tears trailing down her cheek. The two males stopped in mid fight to look over at her. Emilie slowed to a walk once she was near the two ignoring all the pain that her frantic run had caused her.

"Emilie." Both males said in a soft tone. She got in between the two putting an arm on each of their chests.

"You two have no reason to fight each other like this." She said between sobs. She looked at each of them.

"He almost killed you and now you're saying that I have no reason to fight him?" Knuckles said enraged.

"He didn't mean to. He was barely awake." She said to Knuckles who just ignored her completely and shoved her gently out of the way to land a punch on Shadow's stomach. The crowd that had formed around them gasped in silence.

"I said stop it." She shouted again. Emilie collapsed on to her knees putting her head on one of her arms.

"Emilie…" She head Shadow's voice in her ear. She lifted her head and looked at Shadow who was offering a hand. She smiled slightly and placed her arm in his hand since her hands where bound up in bandages. Shadow pulled her up and she fell back against his chest. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. With a bit of effort she managed to get her arms around his neck. The two could feel the crowd's eyes on them causing Emilie to blush a light shade of pink. Shadow chuckled and pressed his muzzle against her cheek nuzzling her. Emilie blushed the brightest shade of red anyone has ever seen. Shadow pulled back and violet eyes locked with crimson. Murmurings were heard in the crowd.

-Presses pause button- Am sorry guys but I have to pause here in the romantic scene. I love leaving you in cliff hangers it makes things interesting. Sorry to that reviewer of mine who doesn't like cliff hangers don't kill me. Anyway things are really starting to heat up now! Will Shadow kiss Emilie? What will everyone's reaction be to this! Stay tuned and find out in my next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Note: Here's Chapter Six! Not much to say in these here notes. I don't own any of these characters except for Emilie.

Shadow leaned in closer to the blushing girl and silently pressed his lips against hers. Emilie hesitantly kissed him back. There were mixed reactions in the crowd, from gasps to awws to even silence but there was only one who made an outburst and his name is Knuckles.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?" Knuckles shouted practically fuming stomping towards the kissing two.

"I think we may have a problem." Emilie said softly once she pulled back from the kiss.

"I'll take care of it Emilie." Shadow whispered in her ear as he gently pressed the girl closer to his body.

"Don't fight." She whimpered as she placed her head on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"I'll try." Shadow said his voice straining slightly as he fought the urge to beat the crap out of the approaching echidna for the outburst he did not too long ago.

"So he attacks you, then he attacks me for a reason I can't understand and now you let him kiss you? Emilie are you insane?" Knuckles said each word he said grew in volume until he was practically yelling. Emilie whimpered at the loud volume knowing that her friend was mad at her.

"Knuckles why don't you back off. It's her choice, its what she wants. Then let it be so." Shadow said as he clenched his fists.

"But she could pick someone that's better for her than you are." Knuckles protested.

"What makes you say am not good for her?" Shadow asked meekly as he tried to soothe the now sobbing girl.

"Because you are insane." Knuckles shouted frightening the already frightened Emilie.

"Can you lower your voice you idiot you're scaring her." Shadow spat.

Knuckles clenched his hands and walked away grumbling curses under his breath. Everything was silent for a few seconds before chaos broke out the doctors and nurses tried to get near Shadow to see if Emilie was alright but the black and red hedgehog wouldn't let anyone near him. He walked back to the hospital room were Emilie was staying at with the girl who had previously fainted out of fright in his arms. He set her back on the bed looking over her to see if she had re broken anything. Much to Shadow's relief she had not done any harm to herself while she had ran trying to stop the fight that had previously been going on.

It was getting late and Emilie had not eaten anything since breakfast early that morning. Shadow tried to urge the refusing girl to eat something without much success.

"Come on Emilie you have to eat something you must be starving." Shadow said in the sweetest tone he could muster since his patience with her was running short. Sonic tried to help by trying to shove food down Emilie's throat which wasn't really being helpful at all as he managed only to scare the girl and make her throw up.

"I am not hungry." Emilie had replied numerous times. Shadow sighed and gave up on trying to get her to eat anything.

"You'll get sick if you don't eat. And am not going to take care of you." Shadow replied rather harshly when the girl had said for the billionth time that she wasn't hungry. This had shut her up right away and she sight.

"I'll eat…" She said in a very small voice as she watched Shadow. A rare smile popped on the black and red hedgehog's face and he gladly began to feed the starving girl. Knuckles was no where to be seen, neither Sonic nor Tails where in the room either that only left Amy and Cream in the room. Shadow paid no heed to the two but focused on getting Emilie fed. Suddenly Amy walked up next to the bed as Shadow set the tray on the floor.

"What does this button do?" She asked as she pressed a curious looking red button besides the bed. Both Shadow and Emilie where squished by the bed as it folded into what resembled a sandwich (Just imagine what happens in a cartoon, because I got this idea off a cartoon)

"Ooops." Amy said sweat dropping pressing the button so the bed went back to its original state.

"Am ok…" Emilie said dazed as for Shadow anger was boiling up deep with in him and he lashed an arm out at Amy knocking her against the wall. His hand was in a fist and he was shaking with anger seemingly what happened with the hospital bed had done no harm to him but it had for sure angered him.

"Shadow! What did you do that for it was an accident!" Emilie who had come out of her daze scolded the hedgehog but Shadow didn't listen to her this time.

"If you do something stupid that could harm Emilie again I will make you wish you were never born." Shadow snapped. Emilie sighed; she knew she could not control Shadow's rage that much. Shadow turned back to look at her as the girl placed her hand on his. Shadow leaned closer to the girl just like when he had kissed her making the girl blush again; Shadow nipped at her neck none too gently leaving a bite mark. He then blowed on it making the girl shudder violently just as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were coming in.

"Again!" Knuckles growled as he sat on the couch crossing his arms over his chest. Shadow paid no heed to Knuckled and sat up pulling his knees to his chest.

"You ok Shadow." Emilie asked the hedgehog refraining from poking him afraid of what happened last time.

No answer came.

"Shadow?"

Still no answer.

There you have it the end of chapter 6! What do you think is wrong with Shadow that's making him so silent? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! Oh and I have a little surprise coming up soon possibly in the next chapter and if not on the chapter after that! Stick around and find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Note: Here's chapter Seven people. And thanks for the 116 hits on this story as well as the reviews I've gotten. Now I decided to post the surprise in this chapter so my other surprise can take place.

"S—Shadow?" Emilie tried again. Still no answer came for the black and red hedgehog, but suddenly without any warming Shadow grabbed Emilie's arm in a tight grip taking out a chaos emerald he had hidden in his quills.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said and with a flash of light both he and the girl were gone.

"What the..?" Sonic said bewildered. At the spot where his new friend and his rival where just seconds ago.

"That insane little hedgehog…"Knuckles didn't even finish the sentence and crossed his arms over his chest. Sonic and his friends each looked at each other in silence.

"Well we should go back to my house in case that's where they'll show up later." Sonic said as he made his way to the door. His friends followed suit. When they arrived at Sonic's house each took a seat on the couches to wait for the couple to return from wherever Shadow had taken them. It was really late at night. All five of them fell asleep until they were woken up by a bright light shining in the living room about at midday the next day which was followed by Shadow and a disvelished looking Emilie, who immediately collapsed on the couch in between Sonic and Knuckles who looked at her worriedly.

"Emilie are you ok? You're sweating" Sonic asked the girl as he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Shadow what did you do to her?" Knuckles asked looking at the hedgehog who held an surprisingly innocent look.

"That was awesome." She said between heavy breaths.

"We were just playing a game." Shadow said as he took a seat on a recliner chair.

"Just playing a game you say." Sonic said suspicion written all over his face.

"What kind of game?" Knuckles asked Shadow. Looking over at Emilie. He happened to notice all the bite marks on her neck.

"The s—hmmph" Emilie's voice was muffled by Shadow's gloved hand. They all looked suspiciously at Shadow. Sonic scooted over to the armrest as Shadow sat besides Emilie.

"I think I just figured out…" Knuckles began but stopped looking over at Shadow whose ear twitched as Emilie was poking at it. Knuckles gaze fell again on Emilie's neck as did the others.

"Am not even going to say it though…I might have scarred myself for life by thinking about it." Knuckles said as he put a hand over his eyes. The others soon caught on to what he meant and fell silent.

"Shadow...you didn't do it did you?" Tails asked almost afraid. Shadow maintained silent and the other's too his silence as a yes. Tails, Amy and Cream all went into the kitchen leave the others alone. Emilie acted as if nothing had happened and continued to mess with Shadow's ears before she moved on to messing with the tuft of fur on his chest. Shadow ignored everything around him. Until a pancake covered in syrup stuck to his belly. Knuckles, Sonic and Emilie stared at him nervously as the black and red hedgehog opened his eyes.

"Run!" Sonic yelled as he ran to hide in his room. Knuckles grabbed Emilie and hid in a corner. Knuckles watched silently as Shadow peeled the pancake off and stopped over to the kitchen. A few screams and the sound of plates breaking were heard. Sonic peeked his head out and tip-toed over to the kitchen. Knuckles shook his head at the blue hedgehog. He went into the kitchen and ran out followed by an angry black and red hedgehog.

"Get out of here!" Sonic shouted at Knuckles who nodded and rand outside with Emilie. Shadow saw this and his rage multiplied thus he ran after Knuckles. Emilie shrieked as she spotted the angry hedgehog from over Knuckles's shoulder.

"He's gaining on us! Run faster." Emilie yelled at Knuckles.

"Are you yelling because you're scared or because you are enjoying this?" Knuckles asked the girl.

"Both…I think he's gotten territorial after you know…" Emilie whispered to Knuckles. Shadow was suddenly gliding effortlessly behind the echidna. Emilie jumped out of Knuckles's arms and ran away from the two enjoying this little game they were playing. Shadow immediately followed her.

"Sonic!" She yelled to the blue hedgehog that ran past Shadow grabbing Emilie. She squeaked as Sonic picked her up and high-speed.

"You're having fun here aren't you?" Sonic asked. Emilie nodded.

"Much fun." Emilie giggled. She looked over the blue hedgehog's shoulder to see Shadow heading straight for them.

"He's coming!" She said to Sonic. Shadow glided up behind Sonic and attempted to grab Emilie.

"Sonic!" She yelled besides the hedgehog's ear loudly in mock fright, causing Sonic to loose his balance and Emilie ended up literally flying out of Sonic's arms.

"Wee!" She screamed both from entertainment and fright. Luckily she landed safely in Shadows arms. She kissed his cheek and giggled.

"That was so fun Shadow!" She said nuzzling the hedgehog making him smile one of his rare smiles. Knuckles and Sonic walked up to them.

"Apparently she has fun when you're enraged." Knuckles said with a blink. They all went back to the house and Emilie rushed to the bathroom while the others sat again on the couches. After ten minutes a faint scream was heard causing Shadow's and Sonic's ears to perk up.

"Did you hear that?" Shadow asked.

"I did." Sonic replied. A very surprised Emilie walked into the room and stopped in front of Shadow.

"Shadow?" Emilie asked playing shyly with a lock of her dark brown hair.

"Yes Emilie?" Shadow asked now curious.

"I—am…"She paused not knowing what to say.

"Go on Emilie." Shadow urged the girl. Emilie closed her eyes.

"I am pregnant." She said quickly not opening her eyes.

Dun Dun Dun how's that for a cliff hanger people…and also it was the surprise I was talking about. What will everyone's reaction be to this news? More importantly what will Shadow's reaction be? Stay tuned and find out in my next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Note: Here's chapter eight! And Merry Christmas to you all! I do not own any of these characters except for Emilie.

Everyone in the room was silent and Emilie felt uneasy thinking that maybe this wasn't a very good time to tell everyone that. All eyes turned to look at Shadow who ignored them trying to order his jumbled thoughts. Sonic was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Way to go Shadow." The blue hedgehog said as he smacked the other on the back. Shadow turned to look at the blue hedgehog with a deathly glare. Sonic looked over at Knuckles who nodded to a silent plan. Both the blue hedgehog and the echidna grabbed one of Shadow's arms and dragged the now struggling black and red hedgehog to the yard. Emilie took a seat on the couch nest to Tails and placed her hand on her stomach. Suspicious fighting noises emanated from outside.

"I hope they don't hurt him." Tails said putting a hand on Emilie's arm sensing her worry.

"He can take them." Emilie responded unenthusiastically as she looked at Tails. Ten very silent minutes passed before the front door opened. Four sets of curious eyes looked over at the door; first to walk in was Shadow who was covered from head to toes in a sticky substance that smelled like honey pieces of grass stuck to his body. He was followed inside by Sonic and Knuckles who looked beaten up with clumps of fur missing. Emilie blinked as the other three creatures sitting next to her began to laugh at Shadow. The black and red hedgehog stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to look at the three laughing they all stopped immediately as the caught a glance of the look on Shadow's face. Emilie got up and ran up to her lover.

"Shadow! Are you ok?" She said standing in front of the sticky hedgehog. Shadow turned to look at her reaching one of his hands out and pressed it against her stomach silently. Emilie smiled silently at him.

"Am going to take a shower." Shadow said quietly. Emilie stepped out of his way and went back to sit on the couch between Sonic and Knuckles again.

"You two sure got beat up. What did you do to him?" Emilie chirped. Neither male said anything so she waited in silence for Shadow to get out of the shower. An hour later Shadow finally showed his face Emilie cheerfully ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

What took you so long? The silence here is hurting my ears." Emilie said into the tuft of fur on the hedgehog's chest. Shadow didn't answer but picked the girl up and sat down on a free space on the couch between Sonic and Knuckles where Emilie had been sitting. Emilie curled against Shadow's chest when he sat. Sonic watched them with wonder. Emilie fell asleep in the position while the others watched a funny show on the TV. Shadow dared not to move because he didn't want to wake up the exhausted girl currently resting against his chest.

"Who wants ice cream?" Cream said. Everyone agreed to the desert and Cream got up to get bowls for everyone. She came back with the help of Tail she handed a bowl to everyone. Emilie shifted slightly as Tails handed one of the ice cream bowls to Shadow. They all became quiet in eating the ice cream as none of them wanted the girl to be disturbed.

"I smell ice cream." Emilie mumbled in her sleep. Shadow frowned and looked at her seeing that she was still asleep.

"She must be dreaming." Sonic said softly. That's how everyone spent the rest of the evening. Watching TV and eating ice cream.

End of chapter eight. No cliff hangers here sadly I had no idea how to end this chapter. But stay tuned for the next chapter. I am going to try and fit Emilie's pregnancy into one chapter because I don't have any more ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Note: Here's chapter nine! I am going to type up Emilie's pregnancy in one chapter mostly because I don't feel like typing it in two chapters because my ideas don't give that much. I own none of the characters except for Emilie.

As Emilie's pregnancy progressed into weeks and then months her mood swings got out of hand. Most of the anger from her mood swings she directed towards Shadow. Shadow's missing clumps of fur became more frequent. Presently Shadow 'disappeared' every time Emilie had a mood swing. Shadow wasn't the only one who got his fur torn out by clumps, her best friends Sonic and Knuckles also where a part of the fur tearing. Everyone tried to stay out of her way when she got angry all of a sudden. Neither Amy nor Cream visited that often. Knuckles visited two times a week.

It was early in the morning, by now Emilie was in the last day of her pregnancy her belly was the size of a watermelon. Shadow was sitting on the couch uninterestedly watching a show on the TV. Emilie sat besides him and cuddled against his chest. Suddenly she had one of her dangerous bad mood swings and started attacking Shadow without any provocation. Shadow was startled out of his wits by the sudden mood swing and took the chaos emerald hidden in his quills out.

"Chaos Control!" With a flash of light Shadow was gone causing her to fall over. Sonic peeked his head out of the kitchen as he heard the commotion, chuckling softly. Sonic came out of the kitchen later and gave Emilie a milkshake as he sat down to watch TV.

"Thanks Sonic." She said as she sipped the drink.

"No problem." Sonic responded. Once Shadow though things had calmed down a bit he came back. Usually Emilie's anger lasted for a few minutes and only occurred once a day. Shadow sat down besides her.

"Hey Shadow where did you go?" Emilie asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"For a walk." He said softly putting a gloved hand on her bloated belly. Emilie smiled and placed her hand over his.

"I love you." She whispered softly into Shadow's ear. This caused him to grin slightly.

"Love you too." Shadow whispered back to her. The doorbell rang suddenly ruining the moment between the two lovers.

"That's must be Knuckles. I'll get it." Sonic said as he got up to open the door. It was in fact Knuckles. Emilie groaned softly causing all the male's eyes to shift towards her.

"What is it Emilie?" Shadow said worriedly rubbing the girl's bloated stomach.

"I think its time Shadow." She responded.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"I read it in a book." Emilie responded as she groaned again. Shadow picked her up into his arms, and headed out the door. Sonic and Knuckles followed behind as Shadow used his jet shoes to effortlessly skate over to the hospital Sonic kept up with him easily. Once they arrived at the hospital Emilie was attended to quickly.

"I don't like this Shadow." She looked over at her lover who stood next to the bed. Sonic and Knuckles stayed behind in the waiting room.

"It will be over soon." Shadow assured her.

"I hope you're right Shadow." She said as she grabbed the black and red hedgehog's hand tightly. After a while it was indeed time for the baby to be born, no one knew what will come out of her womb.

The room she was in was filled with screams and swearing most of the swearing was directed at Shadow whose hand was being crushed by the deathly grip of his lover. Shadow's ears where pressed back against his head as she screamed and swore. Then finally it was over. There was silence even from the doctors which caused both parents some concern.

"Is everything okay Doc?" Emilie asked breathlessly.

"Everything is fine." The doctor said awed.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy…hedgehog." The doctor said.

"What?!" Shadow and Emilie both said surprised. The doctor handed the baby to Emilie. The kid was almost like a miniature version of Shadow except its fur was dark brown. The baby had red stripes just like his father; its quills were also like his father's. Its features where unlike Shadow's kind looking like it's mother's. When the kid opened its eyes both Emilie and Shadow where amazed at the kid's eye color its eyes where a mix of both violet and crimson.

"Doctor can I got home?" Emilie asked the doctor who nodded.

"Let me get the papers I'll be back in a second." The doctor said as he walked out of the room. Emilie looked at Shadow in wonder as she held the child.

"How did this happen." She wondered out loud. Shadow said nothing as he placed a hand against her back when she had sat up. The doctor came back quickly with the release papers.

"Let's go show Sonic and Knuckles!" She chirped when they had finished with the papers.

"Sure." Shadow said as he helped her up, she leaned against him exhaustedly and they made their way towards the waiting room.

Sonic and Knuckles stood up when they spotted the couple and walked up to them.

"The baby?" Sonic asked and Knuckled nudged his side. Emilie smiled and uncovered the baby slightly so her two best friends could see. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"How is it possible?" Knuckles pondered. The happy parents shrugged and they all made their way home.

Aww isn't that cute! End of chapter nine check back in to see how our happy parents are doing and its time for another surprise in the next chapter which will be the last of this story I will be adding a random Funnies Chapter when am done with the actual story but don't forget to check out the Sequel to this story!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Note: Hey guys this is my last chapter of this story. I decided not to write the Funnies chapter. I don't own any of the characters except for Emilie.

It was mid morning of the second day Emilie sat on the floor of the living room with her baby in her lap. Shadow and the others were also sitting on the floor next to her.

"What are you going to name it?" Knuckles asked Emilie. Emilie put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm am going to name him…Sammie." Emilie giggled cuddling against Shadow. No one said anything for a few seconds mostly due to the death glare Shadow was giving the other three. Emilie scooted over to Knuckles.

"Sammie, this is your special uncle Knuckles." Emilie giggled; she faintly heard Shadow growl behind her but ignored it. The little hedgehog reached his arms out towards Knuckles.

"Aww he likes you Knuckles." Emilie giggled as she scooted back to Shadow's side. The black and red hedgehog looked oddly at his lover before putting an arm around the girl.

"Don't be mad Shadow you know Knuckles is my bestest friend." She whispered to the jealous hedgehog. Shadow looked at her and shook his head as he banished an evil thought. Emilie frowned at him and looked at Knuckles Tails and Sonic.

"I got an idea how about later tonight we all go out for a special dinner." Emilie offered to her friends and lover. Everyone murmured softly amongst each other before turning back to Emilie nodding and agreeing.

"So it's set then." Emilie said cheerily. She then turned to Shadow nudging him to get the attention of the black and red hedgehog.

"You get to go clothes shopping with me." She giggled softly latching onto the annoyed hedgehog's arm. Everyone else laughed softly. She got to her feet as did everyone else handing her baby to her best friend Knuckles. She was still latched onto her lover's arm as he made his way outside.

"Well be back soon…Hopefully." Shadow said sounding very unenthusiastic as he was now dragged out the door by his overly cheery lover.

The unusual couple returned 3 hours later their return was signaled by a loud endless trail of swearing, the owner of the loud swearing soon showed his face which wasn't at all happy. He was followed by an overly cheery human girl with a few bags in her hands.

"Looks like you guys too longer than expected." Sonic said from his spot on the couch.

"Shut up you blue fur ball." Shadow snapped.

"Someone is touchy."

"I said SHUT UP." Shadow said as he went over to the blue hedgehog and shoved him against a wall.

"Shadow…"Emilie said softly setting down the bags on the couch where Sonic was now plastered against the wall. Shadow took his kid from the arms of the echidna and stomped into his and Emilie's room. Emilie was currently helping Sonic un stick himself from the wall.

"Am sorry Sonic, I don't know what got into him." Emilie apologized.

"Don't worry about it he's mostly like that anyway." Sonic said dusting himself off.

"I don't think Shadow liked that shopping trip very much by the amount of obscenities he was muttering along the way home." Knuckles chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT!" They heard Shadow shriek. Emilie sighed and sat on the couch Knuckles sat down besides her.

"Don't worry about it Emilie he'll calm down soon." Knuckles said.

"Why don't you show us what you bought?" Tails offered.

"I think I know why he's mad. What I bought was very expensive and wiped him clean of money." Emilie said shyly as she took out a silky black dress from one of the bags letting everyone see it.

"Pretty isn't it?" Emilie said to the others who nodded in agreement. She also too out black high heeled shoes with a satin ribbon that wrapped around her ankle. There were a few murmurs in surprise and complement. The third bag she didn't bother with it saying it was a little something for Shadow and took the bag to the room which Shadow was currently residing angrily in. She entered the little room and placed the bag on a chair going over to the fuming hedgehog.

"Shadow don't be angry." Emilie said softly as she sat next to her lover on the bed. Shadow didn't speak.

"I won't take you shopping again." She said softly before getting up. Shadow stopped her from leaving the room by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"What do you want to do?" She asked the black and red hedgehog. Shadow didn't answer but resumed his assault on he neck nipping at her flesh. Emilie didn't say a word put playfully pulled at the hedgehog's ear causing him to growl.

"Now now Shadow behave." She warned her lover. She shrieked and ran outside the room running right into a worried looking Knuckles. The day passed the following with Knuckles trying to keep Shadow away from his own girlfriend until evening came. Everyone got all dressed up and headed over to a fancy restaurant of Emilie's choosing. Both Sonic and Knuckles promised to pay for it since Shadow had been wiped clean by an earlier shopping trip. The meal went on peacefully and with out any trouble until the entire wall their table was near was separated from the entire building and a mechanical hand reached in grabbing a startled black and red hedgehog and towing him away from the rest of the group. Emilie and the others stared bewildered after the struggling hedgehog and Emilie jumped out of her chair running after the mechanical hand the held her lover.

"SHADOW!!!" She screamed as the mechanical hand retracted back into a plane like thing she began to chase after it in order to get her boyfriend back but she was grabbed by her best friend.

"Its not use to follow Emilie." The echidna said as he tried to calm down the struggling girl they immediately went back home.

Two entire painful months later Shadow trudged badly injured through the door followed by Sonic and Tails who had arranged a rescue party once they found where Shadow had been dragged off to. Knuckles and a depressed Emilie where playing a game of catch the baby/Twister and they where entwined in a very awkward position as Cream threw Sammie to the two again. Emilie manages to catch her squealing child putting her and her best friend in an even more awkward position than they were already. Emilie giggled softly causing her best friend to chuckle. This was the first time the girl had laughed in two months.

"Knuckles you might want to get off her slowly and back away." Sonic said as his red and black counterpart stood badly injured and fuming besides Sonic.

"Sonic why must you be a party pooper?" Knuckles muttered. Shadow walked over to the couch where the two friends were playing and tapped Knuckles back.

"What!" He said as he turned to see who was bothering him and upon seeing Shadow he turned sheet white.

"S—Shadow!" Knuckles stammered.

"Can it, bug face." Shadow said as he grabbed the echidna and tossed him against with his remaining strength before he collapsed. Sonic and Tails quickly too him to the guest room that had become his and Emilie's room and wrapped his wounds over with bandages as Emilie helped to un stick the echidna from the wall.

"You ok Knuckles?" Emilie asked the dazed echidna.

"I'll be fine Emilie." Knuckles responded to the girl.

"Just wish he was less of an instant fuse."

"I hope he doesn't mind the party Sonic decided to throw tonight." Emilie said looking around.

"He'll be fine no harm done right he's injured anyway." Knuckles said.

Later on the guest Sonic invited started to arrive around 8 'o clock in the evening. Sonic had invited about a dozen people to his small house. It was around 10 'o clock when everyone started to dance. Since Emilie had no dance partner Knuckles filled in for the injured hedgehog. Soon the two friends had become in the spotlight or so to speak. Half an hour later everyone was silence by loud swearing coming from the guest room. The two friends stopped dancing, Knuckles hand a hand on her arm and his other arm was on her waist. The crowd parted to let the ill tempered hedgehog pass by. Shadow spotting Knuckles and Emilie stopped in his tracks and without any warning he pounced on the unsuspecting echidna and pounded the crap out of the animal before making his way to the kitchen and them back to the room ploughing right over the echidna as he did and shut the door to his room. Emilie shook her head and helped her friend up and sat him on the nearby couch. The party went on till one in the morning but by twelve Knuckles and Emilie had disappeared.

Emilie was woken up by a stinging sensation on her neck. She remembered passing out on the couch but them nothing. She blinked her eyes opened and immediately spotted a dark shape over her. It was to dark to tell who it was but she had a clue.

"Shadow?" She asked her voice was soft.

"Shh." She heard from besides her ear. The voice did not belong to Shadow but to someone she knew very well. It belonged to her best friend…Knuckles. She froze suddenly taking a good look around despite the darkness she figured out they were in Sonics basement.

"Knuckles? What are we doing down here?" She asked. Her friend said nothing, but she found herself falling unconscious again.

She woke again in the morning finding herself on the couch her best friend was nowhere to be seen. At the same time she woke up Shadow walked out of the room and walked over to his half awake lover. He frowned and smelled her over, his ears where now pressed back against his head and he growled. Once Knuckled trotted in from the direction of the basement Shadow immediately began a smack down beating the crap out of the startled echidna.

"What did I do?" Knuckles retorted as he pushed the angry hedgehog back. Shadow gave no answer. But trotted over to Emilie who watched him with a bewildered expression. The days passed as Shadow healed everyone was more or less happy. At the current moment Shadow, Emilie, Sonic, and Knuckles where posing for a picture. Shadow had his arms wrapped around Emilie while Sonic and Knuckles hand an arm wrapped around the couple's shoulder Emilie held Sammie and thus Cream who was holding the camera took the picture.


End file.
